pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Base
The First Secret Base is located in Agassiz Town and contains more than a few useful things that can be potentially upgraded. Pokémon healing included. The Second Secret Base is located in Carinae Town Upgrades Secret Entrances You can purchase secret entrances to and from your base from a few towns. Superior City, Fianga City, and Kivu Town are so far the only confirmed locations. However, the Escape Route, Ladoga Town, Blackfist City, and Huron Town are also listed. 'Gym Leaders' Gideon: Meganium Level: 55 Moves: Light Screen, Sweet Scent, Safeguard, Body Slam Torterra Level: 57 Moves: Leaf Storm, Crunch, Giga Drain, Synthesis Serperior Level: 55 Moves: Wring out, Gigadrain, Coil, Leaf Blade Brelloom Level: 56 Moves: Dynamic Punch, Seed Bomb, Sky Uppercut, Mind Reader Leafeon Level: 58 Moves: Last Resort, Sunny Day, Synthesis, Leaf Blade Shiftry Level: 58 Moves: Leaf Tornado, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Nasty Plot Jonathan: Rhyperior Level: 57 Moves: Drill Run, Take Down, ???, ??? Probopass Level: 57 Moves: Lock on, Stone Edge, Zap Cannon, Earth Power Tyranitar Level: 59 Moves: Payback, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch Rampardos Level: 58 Moves: Head Smash, ???, ???, ??? Gigalith Level: 57 Moves: Stone Edge, Explosion, Stealth Rock, ??? Golem Level: 59 Moves: Stealth Rock, Double Edge, Earthquake, Explosion Avery: Parasect Level: 62 Moves: Growth, Giga Drain, ???, ??? Volcorona Level: 65 Moves: Heat Wave, Silver Wind, ???, ??? Escavalier Level: 63 Moves: X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Sword Dance, ??? Scizor Level: 64 Moves: Swords Dance, Iron Head, ???, ??? Accelgor Level: 62 Moves: Final Gambit, Power Swap, Bug Buzz, ??? Ninjask Level: 63 Moves: Slash, Baton Pass, X-Scissor, ??? Devon: Machamp Level: 55 Moves: Scarry Face, ???, ???, ??? Medicham Level: 55 Moves: Power Trick, ???, ???, ??? Conkledurr Level: 57 Moves: Stone Edge, ???, ???, ??? Hariyama Level: 56 Moves: Endure, Wake-Up Slap, ???, ??? Galade Level:56 Moves: Feignt, Protect, ???, ??? Lucario Level: 57 Moves: Calm Mind, ???, ???, ??? PK-096: Klinklang Level: 59 Moves: Shift Gear, Metal Sound, Discarge, Screech Bronzong Level: 60 Moves: Heavy Slam, Payback, Extrasensory, Heal Block Metagross Level: 60 Moves: Meteor Mash, Iron Defence, Hammer Arm, ??? Mawile Level: 60 Moves: Iron Head, Play Rough, ???, ??? Skarmory Level: 61 Moves: Air Slash, Night Slash, Autotomize, ??? Magnezone Level: 62 Moves: Magnet Rise, Lock-On, Discharge, ??? Graham: Gengar Level: 60 Moves: Destiny Bond, Hex, Dark Pulse, ??? Drifblim Level: 60 Moves: Shadow Ball, Amnesia, Baton pass, ??? Chandelure Level: 61 Moves: Flame Burst, Hex, Confuse Ray, Smog Froslass Level: 62 Moves: Ice Shard, Hail, Blizzard, Destiny Bond Dusknoir Level: 62 Moves: Hex, Future Sight, Mean Look, Payback Gengar Level: 63 Moves: Hex, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, ??? Demetri: Gothitelle Level: 65 Moves: Magic Room, Charm, Telikinesis, Psychic Reuniclus Level: 66 Moves: Skill Swap, Heal Block, Wonder Room, Dizzy Punch Sigilyph Level: 66 Moves: Psychic. Air Slash. ???, ??? Claydoll Level: 67 Moves: Explosion, Earth Power, Sandstorm, Heal Block Metagross Level: 68 Moves: Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Iron Defence, Hyper beam Alakazam Level: 68 Moves: Calm Mind, ???, ???, ??? Workers You can purchase employees that can provide services. More are planned to be added. Current options; Mart worker: Sells goods. Fossil Maniac: Gives out fossils, for a price. Trade Master: Will trade certain Pokémon. Trainer: Infinite battle partner. Clone: The battle partner. He will fight you with your own team. The first Pokémon is a Level 50 Ditto that transforms into your first Pokémon after the first turn. Expansions Mining Cave : Allows exploration, ability to obtain rare Pokémon, and access to a minigame in which you collect stones. Dungeon: Mystery Dungeon-like minigame, more rare Pokémon and loot. Platform: Gives access to a Pokéball with random items. Refills once per day. Some items are as follows: *King's Rock *20 Greatballs *20 Ultraballs *TM26 Earthquake *Air Balloon *IV Stone *Choice Band *TM?? Dark Epitaph *Focus Band *Focus Sash *Exp. Share *TM15 Hyperbeam *Masterball (1/100 chance) *Sun Stone *Fire Gem Full Upgrade There are two major upgrades to the secret base. If you obtain all of the optional upgrades in the early stage, you have the option of permanently upgrading and altering your base. This upgrades it to stage two which also grants access to more upgrades. It also allows you to rebattle gym leaders in your secret base, and change the wandering Pokémon, if you desire to. In the Aroma region you will be given another base upgrade as part of the story. The secret base is located in Carinae Town. Stage 2 Workers Professor: Allows access to a single starter from each Generation, except for Kanto starters, which are available in the wild. Trade Master Upgrade: More trades. Tailor: Gives access to new/alternative outfits. Mythologist: Will Translate Scripture for you, giving you a hint as to where to find a random legendary Pokémon. PokéTech Designer: Sells PokéGear add-ons. Stage 3 Workers (Unlocked in Aroma) Blue Shard Move Tutor Green Shard Move Tutor Yellow Shard Move Tutor Red Shard Move Tutor Day Care Worker Event Move Tutor Mart Worker (level 2) Nurse Joy Move Deleter Move Tutor EV Lady IV Changer Name Rater Stage 3 Rooms Hall Of Fame Online Sector/Pokécenter Egg Tunnel Daycare (Pokéamie) Category:Game Category:In game Category:Pokemon Category:Hints